With the development of personal wireless communication technology, more and more access modes to the cellular network of personal wireless wideband are merging and replacing the access of the World-Wide-Web, such as the traditional wired Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), for increasingly obvious advantages. On the other hand, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) as a wireless access mode has been widely applied on in PC, mobile phones, portable multimedia amusement devices and the like.
With the integration of wireless wideband technology and WiFi technology, a wireless routing device which implements wireless wideband access and WiFi LAN coverage by using 2G/3G wireless cellular technology has gradually emerged. This wireless routing device integrates a simple wireless Access Point (AP) and a wideband router. The product adopts the architecture as shown in FIG. 1 in most cases and includes a 2G/3G cellular access module, an AP router processor module, a WiFi module and a power supply module. In this architecture, an AP router processor includes an independent hardware module embedded with a router software module and a WiFi AP software module. This router processor is a dedicated or universal processor, and the system operated thereon is an embedded operating system, such as Linux. The existing wireless routing device has many hardware modules and the overall architecture is complex and the total power consumption during operation is high, therefore, a power adapter must be provided during use to connect an external power supply, and it is also difficult to implement long-time movable wireless router function by using batteries. As a result, the advantageous of portability and mobility of wireless wideband technology are sacrificed in implementing various functions of a wireless router.